Twisted
by DolfynRider
Summary: 3 women 3 times the fun!


Twisted

© June 2009 - DolfynRider

**Title:** Twisted**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Sophie/Maggie/Parker**  
Summary:** Heart to hearts can have interesting results. Quick oneshot.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Leverage universe and never will, I also do not profit from this writing.

**Notes:** I tried not to get TOO into the background, just straight to the good stuff, but I had to start somewhere so it made a little bit of sense.

"Maggie...before you go, can I ask you something?" Sophie looked at her, wondering if she should really ask.

"Sure, what?"

"I was just wondering...I mean, you were with Nate so long..." Sophie faltered.

"He really is sweet, kind, and caring, we just didn't get along," Maggie reassured her. She had picked up on Sophie's...infatuation?...lust?...love??...of her ex the moment she'd agreed to help with the job.

"Because of..." Sophie halted again., "well...what happened?" Sophie asked, then clapped a hand over her mouth, "Sorry, don't mean to be nosy..."

Maggie smile, "It's okay. I do love him, I was just never _in_ love with him," Maggie finished.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well..." Maggie started, pausing for a moment, "umm, ex-wife to possibly soon currant girlfriend confidentiality?" she asked.

Sophie agreed.

"I'd been dating someone the entire time we were together..."

Sophie gasped.

"No, no, it wasn't that bad, just...Nate blamed himself, thinking he should have been more attentive," Maggie started, but Sophie cut her off.

"Wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was, more than I thought he would be," Maggie admitted, "It's just...I knew I was in love with someone else. He let me go, but...it's still awkward."

"So, you're re-married?" Sophie asked her.

"Well, no."

"No?" Sophie echoed.

"Well, Victoria dumped me about a month after I left Nate," Maggie told her.

"Sorry abo...Victoria??" Sophie asked, shocked yet again.

"Yep," Maggie smiled, "I just couldn't pretend with Nate anymore," she said, hoping Sophie would get the hint.

********************************************************************************************************

At the coffee shop the next day, Sophie couldn't help looking at Maggie in a new light. She'd always been curious, and Maggie was single, she reasoned. "What the hell?" she thought.

"Look, Maggie, I know Nate's half-hoping you'll join the team, but I'm scared it might be...weird."

"Weird? How so?" Maggie asked.

"Well...I mean, if anything happens..." Sophie trailed off, but was now running her hand slowly up Maggie's thigh. Her tight jeans were driving Sophie insane.

"You mean you're..."

"Well, sorta," Sophie confessed.

"Sorta? What do you mean sorta?" Maggie asked her.

"I like sitting ON the fence...two times the selection," Sophie told her, smiling wickedly.

********************************************************************************************************

Sophie's body was still pulsing from one of the best orgasms she'd ever had when her bedroom door swung open.

"Nate needs...WHOA!" Parker slammed the door shut again, "To not see _that_!" Parker finished from the other side.

"Will she...?" Maggie asked.

"Parker? I wish I could say 'no', but I'd be lying. You never know what's going to come out of her mouth...or when," Sophie told her, "But, we're already busted, too late now."

"PARKER! Get in here..." Maggie called out.

The door opened a crack, "Yeah?"

"Come in here so we can talk," Sophie told her.

Parker opened the door a bit wider and took a few tentative steps towards the middle of the room. "You don't want me to open my big mouth around Nate, right?" she asked, though it came out more as a statement.

"Well..." Maggie trailed off.

"No," Sophie finished for Maggie.

"Okay!" Parker smiled eerily, "I won't...but Sophie, we were just getting so close," Parker pouted.

"Oh shit!" was out of Sophie's mouth before she could stop it.

"What?" Maggie asked, worriedly, seeing the look on Sophie's face.

"She wants something. I know Parker's pouts," Sophie informed Maggie.

"My pouts, plural?" Parker asked.

"Yes, you have three. One says 'oops', one is for 'please' and one is for 'do this or you'll regret saying no to me'," Sophie told her, "And THAT, my dear, was Pout No. 3! Out with it,what do you want?"

"Just...to be included," Parker started humming as Maggie looked from her to Sophie and back again.

"You...she...can't be serious, can she...are you?" Maggie looking at Sophie for reassurance that Parker was only joking, then back to Parker wondering.

"Yep!" Parker squealed and jumped on the bed before either of them could say anything. With one sweep, both arms outstretched, she drug them both back down onto the bed, her in the middle. "Come on, if we're all going to be working together, we should all _really_ get to know each other, don't ya think?"

Sophie tried to protest, but Parker's hands running up her stomach made her stop. Maggie shrugged, "Well, this is kind of a fantasy come to life, I'm not arguing."

Both helped Parker out of her clothes and tossed the random bits of fabric onto the floor.

Parker had the advantage, being in the middle as both other women started running their hands up and down her body, tongues snaking out now and then to lick at her anywhere they could. Parker had somehow managed to maneuver so both hands were on Maggie - one had between her legs, one alternating between her nipples - yet her mouth was all over Sophie's body.

They all shifted a bit, and Parker saw the tattoo on Sophie's lower back. She stopped Sophie from moving any further by letting her tongue trace around the design. Sophie's breath caught in her throat just before a low moan escaped her lips.

Sophie was stuck on all fours as Parker's tongue worked it's magic. She never knew that tattoo would come in so handy and never realized what it would feel like to have someone doing that to her. The second sensation hit her and she climaxed for the first time, as Maggie's tongue hit her clit while Parker was still tracing the tattoo.

She leaned forward slightly to give Maggie a better angle to work at. Parker finally stopped playing with her tattoo long enough to move around in front of her, legs wide open. Sophie followed Maggie's lead, so whatever Maggie did to her, she did to Parker a split second later.

Maggie then shifted so she was still under Sophie, but more from the side, as Sophie laid on her her side.

Parker's head was now between Maggie's legs, and six arms randomly shot out to caress, grab, pinch, and scratch whatever body parts they landed on. Parker, now taking Sophie's lead, was doing to Maggie what Sophie was doing to her.

Maggie realized what the other two were doing and suddenly thrust two fingers into the brunette, soon enough, she was suddenly filled by Parker's fingers, as they danced around inside her. They were all working in a slow rhythm, in and out, all three breathing heavily.

"Ohhh...myy...!" Sophie screamed, then growled, as her body seemed to have a death grip on Maggie's fingers. The sound of her growl threw Maggie over the edge as her body quivered and tightened. Sophie increased the speed of her fingers in Parker, not really wanting this to end so soon, but knowing they had to get out of there. It was enough. Parker panted almost silently as she gushed. Sophie and Maggie both practically jumped on her, their tongues vying for position between Parker's legs.

They rested for a moment, letting their breathing get back to normal, before starting to get dressed. Each searching the floor for their own clothes. They all knew Nate was going to be pissed at them for not dropping everything and rushing into the office.

Getting into their own cars, they looked at each other, "So, can we do this again sometime?" Parker asked happily.

********************************************************************************************************

They rushed into the offices to meet with the rest of the team, Nate gave them all a stern look. Sophie, completely uncomfortable in her tight skirt with no underwear, as she couldn't find them, just smiled sheepishly, "Girl stuff." Parker couldn't help herself as she sat down, "Uhh...Maggie, I think I have your underwear on...or are they your _pants_, Sophie?"


End file.
